Unknown Creatures
by Zaiden Oshige
Summary: Seventeen year old break was just a ordinary boy until he is kidnapped and taking to a hidden mansion where he is welcome home gift to Demon name gilbert. who happens to want to mate with him to continue his family lineage.
1. Chapter 1

**Unknown Creatures**

By Zaiden Oshige

Chapter1

**Alice**

**Discommer: Most of the characters in this story don't belong to me. thank you and enjoy this short first chapter.**

"Ahhhhh" I screamed in pain as this man with a terrible scar near his mouth, He kept cutting me with his dagger that he called kohen.

"Shut up, girl" he said with a cruel smirk as he began to cut deeper, and then he lifts the dagger to his lips and licked the blood off the dagger.

"Delicious he said with a smile, now since I tasted your blood my dear you will tell me where the fucking boy is!"

"I don't know what you are talking about." I screamed then I felt my head jerked back harshly.

This boy! The man said holding a picture of a seventeen year old boy with white hair that was covering one of his red eyes which was empty socket. He was grinning in the picture.

"M-my little b-brother" I stuttered w-what do you want with him.

"Well since you are being such a good helper I'll tell you." He smirked he is going to being a "welcoming present to my son gilbert."

"Why can't you give your son a regular present?"

He laugh" now why would I do that when this present is so much better." And besides this present is perfect for him don't you think.

"No I don't please leave my brother alone I said terror sinking into my voice. I'll do anything you want please." i begged

"I don't think so you see either he goes to my son or the only family he ever known dies including you the sister that erased his memory of his original family when he was twelve." He said with an amused look on his face.

"Fine" i said trying not to cry.

"I'm glad you see it my way now you are going to help me get to him."

How he doesn't know me. He won't go somewhere with a stranger.

He will if you are hurt he smiles as he begins to walk to the door.

Sleep well my dear you are going to need it he said before the door closed.

When I heard him walk away I let my tears run across my face and cried my eyes to sleep letting the darkness consumed me in a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Unknown Creatures**

By Zaiden Oshige

Chapter 2

**Discommer: I don't own any of the Pandora heart characters just my own. thank you and enjoy**

**Break**

"_Break"_

_My head snaps up as I hear his voice calling my name._

"_Break" _

_My heart skips a beat every time my name leaves his lips, as he caresses my face and his lips brush against my own._

"_I will come for you one day." he whisper in my ear before the dream disappear "that's a promise."_

My eyes snapped open as i sit up in the bed before reim burst into my room.

"Break-kun…um… Lady sharon would like a word with you in her room this instant. Takashei said pushing his glasses up on his face.

"Okay reim-san I'll be right there." I said getting out of the bed.

I quickly got dressed and made sure that Emily was on my shoulder before I went directly to Lady sharon's room.

"Xerxes-kun thank you for coming so quickly." she said with a smile on her face

"You are welcome Lady sharon what may you request of me this lovely morning. "I said

"Break we should start doing normal things for once in our lives." she said so I have told my "mother that we are going to take a break on our mission for a while and go to school."

I stared at her for a long time not moving just staring until Takashei walked into the room.

"Lady sharon we may I have a word with you alone." he said firmly pronouncing the last word for me alone.

"Awwww . Takashei san you're so mean to me." I pouted before walking out of the room and bumping into the man that I despise with my very being.

"Ah Vincent-sama what troubles caused you to come here today. "I said with a lot of malice in my voice.

"That's none of your business hatter-san." Vincent said with a smile on his lips. "So I suggest you run along."

"Why you Nightray sewer rat." I thought as I glared at him as he walked away from me.

**Alice**

I watched the boy as he talked to the blonde guy with mismatch eyes through the window, he look extremely angry at the blond guy like he wanted to kill him.

This made me want to go to him and stop him from being angry no matter whom he's angry at.

" Don't worry little brother." I whispered Soon….soon I will take you away from this place.

I Closed my eyes and sigh before I slowly walked away from the building containing my little brother in it.


End file.
